Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion
Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion is a video game for the Nintendo 3DS. It is a spin-off from Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. It was developed by Dreamrift Studios. The game was revealed in the April 2012 issue of . The game is a follow-up to Epic Mickey, as well as a follow-up to the Illusion series for the Sega Genesis / Master System. The hand-drawn sprites in Power of Illusion are extremely compelling, and, thanks to scrolling parallax backgrounds (a heavily-used graphic technique in the days of 16-bit gaming), reportedly look great in stereoscopic 3D. Every level in the game is based on an animated Disney adventure, from Sleeping Beauty to Tangled and lots in between. Every character that Mickey saves in Power of Illusion will take up residence in the fortress that Mickey uses as his home base, a confirmed nod to the esteemed Suikoden RPG series. Sometimes you find references in the unlikeliest of places. Storyline The story is set sometime after Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. When Mizrabel finds herself an unwilling resident of the Wasteland, she wants to find a way out. By using the powers of the Castle of Illusion to drain the paint of popular characters in the cartoon world, she seeks to gain some means of traveling back there. Mickey must rescue his fellow characters, save Minnie, and defeat Mizrabel. Throughout the Castle of Illusion, there are manifestations of the characters Mizrabel is draining paint from; Mickey can save them and bring them back to the Fortress in the center of the castle. It is not necessary to save all of them, just enough to increase the Heart Power to break through Mizrabel's illusions. Gameplay Power of Illusion ''makes heavy use of the Nintendo 3DS's stylus. By tapping the item icons exist in every level, you'll be able to "paint" (trace) those items into existence, including cliffs, cannons, and floating platforms. The more precisely you trace, the better for Mickey. A flawlessly-painted cannon will only damage Mickey's enemies, for instance, but if you mess up the painting, the cannon will be a danger to everyone in the area. Sometimes you'll need to erase objects, which is done by spreading thinner. Again, the stylus comes into play here. Other details *Mizrabel from the original ''Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse returns as the main villain, redesigned to resemble Maleficent. *Characters you "save" appear in a safe part of the castle known as The Sanctuary that acts as a HUB when you progress on. *Several Disney characters also appear. **Mickey Mouse **Oswald the Lucky Rabbit **Minnie Mouse **Mizrabel **Donald Duck **Goofy **Pluto **Big Bad Pete **Jiminy Cricket **Alice **Beast **Belle **Peter Pan **Wendy Darling **Michael Darling **John Darling **Cubby **Doc **Sneezy **Happy **Sleepy **Bashful **Grumpy **Dopey **Pinocchio **Snow White **Rapunzel **Pascal **Genie **Scrooge McDuck **Simba **Timon **Pumbaa **Captain Hook **Jafar **Aladdin **Jasmine **Ariel **Ursula **Aurora **Cinderella **Tiana **Rajah **Fa Mulan **Lumiere **Iago **Zazu **Mushu **The Queen of Hearts (cameo on the cover) Gallery Epic_mickey_3ds.jpg|Mickey about to meet Scrooge. Img4835 02.jpg|Mickey and Captain Hook Power of illusion screenshot 1.jpg|Mickey and Peter Pan aboard The Jolly Roger Jafarsnakeform.jpg|Mickey battling Snake Jafar scrn_epicMickey3DS_dragon.jpg|Mizrabel takes the form of Dragon Maleficent as the finial boss battle. mickey-power-of-illusion-art_1.jpg|Artwork for the Tangled based area mickey-power-of-illusion-art_6.jpg|Artwork for The Little Mermaid area mickey-power-of-illusion-art_7.jpg|Artwork for the Alice in Wonderland area mickey-power-of-illusion_8.jpg|Mickey and Beast mickey-power-of-illusion-art_2.jpg|Mickey arrives in Never Land image2012_0528_1209_5.jpg|Mickey with the Beast (top screen), Jiminy speaking with the Beast (bottom screen) Disney-Epic-Mickey-Power-of-Illusion_3DS_6400.jpg|Mickey confronting Mizrabel (in the guise of Maleficent) with a captive Minnie in the background epicmickeypoie32012.jpg|Mickey facing Razoul and the guards in Agrabah 3ds.jpg|Mickey with Goofy aboard The Jolly Roger Disney-Epic-Mickey-Power-of-Illusion_3DS_2868.jpg|Mickey in London (top screen), Tinker Bell (bottom screen) epic.jpg|Pluto in the castle Gaston epic mickey.png|Mickey and Jiminey Cricket face Mizrabel disguised as Gaston ScroogeMcDuckepic-mickey-3ds.jpg|Scrooge McDuck's room Goofyepic-mickey-3ds.jpg|Goofy's room Peterepic-mickey-3ds.jpg|Peter Pan's room Donaldepic-mickey-3ds.jpg|Donald Duck's room Epic-mickey-power-of-illusion-nintendo-3ds-1353592541-102 m.jpg Aliceepic-mickey-3ds.jpg|Alice's room Simbaepic-mickey-3ds.jpg|Simba's room The Peddlerepic-mickey-3ds.jpg|The Peddler's room Jafar's Room.png|Artwork for Jafar's room Plutoepic-mickey-3ds.jpg|Pluto's room Agrabah&Cave of Wonders Power of illusion.jpg|Artwok for Agrabah and Cave of Wonders Epic Mickey Power of Illusion artwork.jpg External links *Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion' Preview Courtesy of Nintendo Power *Epic Mickey 2: Power of Illusion (3DS) first details *Epic Mickey 2: Power of Illusion on the Epic Mickey Wiki Category:Mickey Mouse video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Epic Mickey Category:2012 video games Category:Pinocchio Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Peter Pan Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Aladdin Category:Mulan Category:The Lion King Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Tangled Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Winnie the Pooh